1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective cover that protects the vehicle finish against damage caused by road debris while the vehicle is being operated.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of products are designed to protect and preserve the exterior surfaces of vehicles. For example, a car cover is often used to shield a vehicle finish from rain, dirt, or sunlight when the vehicle is parked or placed in storage. Unlike most car covers, an automobile "bra" may be utilized to reduce the amount of damage caused by rocks and other road debris while the vehicle is being driven. A typical bra is often designed to only protect the front section of the vehicle, i.e., a portion of the hood and the fenders. Nevertheless, a properly designed conventional bra may provide adequate protection when the vehicle is driven on a paved road, a modern highway, or in other ordinary environments.
Due to the limited surface coverage of most automobile bras, they are not desirable for use in off-road or other recreational driving situations. During rigorous off-road driving, the entire body of the vehicle may be exposed to dirt, rocks, tree branches, and other objects that can scratch, chip, or otherwise damage the vehicle paint. Accordingly, a full-bodied cover is desirable to effectively protect the vehicle finish in such conditions.
A full-body vehicle cover may not be convenient to use unless it allows easy entry and exit into the vehicle. A few car covers (not normally intended for use while the vehicle is operated) include zippered door panels that provide access into the vehicle. Such door panels are typically not designed to be closed from inside of the vehicle, and they inherently must be manipulated each time the door is opened and closed.
Off-road use often covers the vehicle with dirt, mud, and debris. Consequently, debris typically collects in "pockets" and "seams" formed at various locations around the body of the vehicle. For example, rocks and dirt may collect in the seams surrounding the vehicle doors. Debris that collects at this location may fall onto the passengers or into the vehicle interior when the doors are opened. At the very least, this falling debris can be a troublesome nuisance for the off-road enthusiast.